


Omega for Hire

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Incest, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Step-siblings, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, afab language, everyone he fucks is an alpha, keith gets fucked a lot ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Their parents' deaths were hard on them. For a while, it was a struggle to survive and pay for a decent meal. Luckily, out of the two brothers, Kuro had a plan. In a city where everyone would like to fuck a nice omega, he thought Keith would receive a fabulous price on the sex scene. They liked money and Keithlovedsex.It was perfect.
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Macidus (Voltron), Keith/Sendak (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	Omega for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> When I was approached to write this piece, I thought "WHAM, BAM, THANK YOU, MA'AM"! With everything that involves A/B/O, creampies, and knotting, I threw myself into this GUNS BLAZING. ♥
> 
> **WARNING: Keith is trans in this fic and I was asked to use AFAB language for his parts. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not hesitate to step away from this fic. I want you to take care of yourself.**

Keith yawned as he and Kuro walked through one of the seedier parts of Daibazaal. Almost on every corner was an omega or a beta waiting for their next client. He couldn’t imagine living like that. Ever since their parents died, Keith never had to worry about waiting for clients. Kuro kept a close tab on who they scheduled and how much they paid. Was it the best work to get into after their parents’ death? Maybe not, but it was lucrative, and that was what they both wanted.

“Who’s the first client?” Keith asked as they dipped down into an alley.

“Lotor, if you would believe it,” Kuro answered. He leaned in closer and kissed along Keith’s temple. “It looks like he had a taste of that boy pussy of yours and wanted more.”

Keith shuddered. Lotor was the roughest of their clientele. He could handle it, but sometimes it would get to the point that Kuro would need to step in.

_ If _ he felt like stepping in.

“Where are we going to meet him?” Keith asked.

Kuro stopped when they were towards the back of the alley. It split off in three different directions that led deeper into the block. Keith could hardly peer through the darkness.

“Here, actually,” Kuro answered.

Keith balked at him. “Wait, what?! Here?! No, no, no, no, Lotor usually pays for an expensive hotel on this side of town. What changed?”

“My  _ father _ is sending me off to another city. My plane leaves soon so I don’t have the time to wine and dine you as usual.” Lotor stepped out of the shadows, brushing his hair out of his face. Keith was always envious of how soft his hair felt. “I’m afraid I only have time for a quick fuck before I go.”

“You sure you don’t want to knot him one time before you do?” Kuro offered. “You know you kinda want to.”

Lotor smiled. “As tempting as that offer is, if I knot him, I might not want to leave town at all. That would only make my father even angrier. I need to lay low for a while if I want to take over his company in a year or so.”

Keith frowned. He wasn’t uncomfortable with the idea of fucking in an alley. At the beginning of all this, he would fuck anyone in an alley to get some money for food for him and Kuro. This would be no different from when they started. However, he liked it when Lotor would splurge on the best bed for them to fuck on. It felt nice against Keith’s back and good for his hips. It made up for the rough sex Lotor delivered to him.

If they were going to fuck like this, he hoped that the next client spent a bit more money.

Kuro nodded and pushed Keith forward. “Have fun then. I’ll keep an eye out for any nosey people.” He grinned. “I bet you wouldn’t care about that, though, Lotor.”

Lotor cupped Keith’s cheek, his thumb moving over plump lips. “You know I wouldn’t.”

Keith shuddered as Lotor grabbed his hair and tilted his head back. Sharp canines moved over his scent gland that spiked arousal through him. None of his clients would ever dare to mark him. Kuro would kill them before they got the chance.

“You smell good today,” Lotor said into his ear. He growled next. “Did you use that shampoo my  _ father _ bought for you?”

“I did.” Keith moaned when Lotor nibbled his ear. “You know you like how it smells.”

Lotor pressed Keith against a brick wall and ground his clothed cock against him. “If you see my  _ father _ tonight, you better smell like me.”

“It’s extra for him to not shower,” Kuro warned, jumping onto the opportunity.

“You know I’ll pay whatever the price.”

And Keith knew he would.

The idea of going to Zarkon smelling like his son surprisingly turned him on. Keith pressed his thighs together as he got noticeably wet. Lotor slipped his hand between Keith’s skin and his pants. His fingers glided between his pussy lips, groaning at how wet he was. It was always a bonus for customers to see how easy it was for Keith to get wet. It made quick fucks like this all the easier.

Lotor nibbled on his ear. “Look at how wet you get for me. I bet my  _ father _ could never make you feel like this.”

“Wanna bet?” Keith mouthed off.

His head jolted to the side as Lotor slapped him. Keith moved a piece of hair away from his face, ignoring the burning sensation on his cheek. Lotor stared angrily down at him. He knew he had struck a nerve. It was what Lotor paid for often enough.

“You’re going to regret ever saying that,” Lotor warned, his voice sounding dark.

Keith gasped as Lotor spun him around and pressed his face against the brick. The cheek he had slapped was against the rough surface, making it sting even more so. He was aware of Lotor’s hand reaching for the button of his jeans to undo them. There was a sense of urgency as his pants and underwear were moved to the middle of his thighs. Keith spread his legs as wide as he could to open the path for him. Lotor ran his hand over Keith’s ass before giving it a hard slap.

“This is how I love seeing you,” Lotor said through a groan. “Untouched by your other customers, almost pure…” He pressed against Keith’s back, his cock teasing the crack of his ass. “But we both know you’re not like that, right? All the things you’ve done to so many people in this city.”

_ “Fuck,” _ Keith whimpered. He could feel Lotor’s cock slip down between his legs. The head ran over his cunt and pressed against his clit. He was so close to having it.

In one hard thrust, Lotor pressed into him. Keith’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as he felt his dick filling him up. He couldn’t move with Lotor pressed up against him, but  _ fuck, _ could he feel how big he was. Keith squirmed against him, wanting him to hurry up and fuck him.

“You feel so  _ good _ like this,” Lotor moaned in his ear.

Kuro cleared his throat. “You’re running out of time, Lotor. You better fuck him so you can go ahead and get other things done.”

Lotor groaned. “You’re right.” He pulled back slowly, pulling tiny whimpers out from Keith. “I should hurry and fuck him.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Lotor started fucking him. He had become accustomed to how they fucked each other. It was always rough and aggressive. The tip of Lotor’s dick would hit his cervix in just the right way that had Keith’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Keith fucking  _ loved _ the way Lotor fucked him. Even if he wasn’t pressed into a nice soft bed, it was still so good.

He moved his hand down to his clit and toyed with himself. His fingers moved over Lotor’s dick, scraping his nails against the underside. The sensation had Lotor shuddering and fucking into Keith harder. He raised his hand and slapped his ass cheek, pulling a sharp moan from the omega.

“That’s right, you slut—moan for your alpha,” Lotor ordered. He pressed in deep, grinding their hips together. His knot was just outside Keith’s cunt, threatening to go in. “I could knot you right here and you would love it, wouldn’t you? Stuffed full of my knot and cum?”

Keith felt his entire body shake with the very idea. No one was allowed to knot him. It was too expensive of a luxury that many could afford but didn’t want to. He wondered if Kuro would ever auction off the privilege to see who would knot him. Keith could never stop himself from thinking of all their clients knotting him. There was no better feeling than being stuffed full of cum and having it in place for so long.

He whimpered as he played with his clit more, forcing his eyes open to look at Lotor. “Do it;  _ fucking hell, _ knot me…!”

“You know better than that, Keith—and so does Lotor. No knotting unless he pays for it,” Kuro reminded.

Keith whined.  _ Fuck, _ he wished Kuro wasn’t always around. He would be knotted so much if that were the case.

Lotor nibbled his ear. “Don’t worry, my pet—when I come back, I’ll make sure to pay for the authority to knot you.” He groaned. “And you’re going to  _ love _ it.”

“Yes!  _ Fuck, _ yes I will!” Keith whined.

Lotor fucked into him harder and faster, knocking Keith’s hand aside to toy with his clit. He tugged at it harshly before smoothing it over with a gentle touch. The dual sensations were too much for Keith. Biting down on his lip wasn’t enough for him to hold back his moan as he came. It was loud enough that it echoed along the brick walls. Behind him, Lotor kept fucking into him with his cock just right, spearing Keith’s cunt open.

He could feel Lotor getting closer and closer to bliss himself. With a few thrusts, he was pressing himself flat against Keith as he came. Keith squirmed as he felt his knot just outside his swollen lips. If he used a bit more force, he could get that knot in him. With Kuro standing so close, it wouldn’t be smart to do so.

Lotor sighed as he pulled out of Keith. Globs of cum dripped out of his pussy and down the swell of his crack. Reaching between his legs, Lotor scooped some of it back into the omega. He relished how Keith moaned and pushed back against his hand.

“Kuro, who is your next client?” Lotor questioned.

Kuro grinned. “Your father.”

Both Lotor and Keith shuddered, for two different reasons.

“I know you brought a plug. I’ll pay you extra if you plug my cum into him  _ and _ make sure he doesn’t shower,” Lotor suggested.

“Send the money first.”

With a roll of his eyes, Lotor pulled out his phone. He tapped the screen a few times and then put it away. Keith heard the familiar ‘ding’ from Kuro’s phone. The money had been sent. Satisfied, Kuro stepped up to Keith, pushing Lotor aside. He cooed softly to his brother as he slipped a large, knotted plug into his pussy, keeping Lotor’s cum in place.

“How does that feel? Nice and full?” Kuro asked.

Keith moaned. “Y-yeah…”

“Good.” Kuro pulled Keith’s pants up and pulled him close. “We’ll be on our way, Lotor. Have a safe journey.”

“Just be sure that he’s ready for me when I come back,” Lotor said.

* * *

Lotor wasn’t the only one who liked to splurge on him

With Kuro holding him close with his arm around his waist, Keith walked with him to the elevator. The attendant looked down his nose at them, but he didn’t say anything. Keith knew that he smelled of sweat, sex, and cum. There was nothing he could do about that. He hoped that he would have the chance to shower when he was done with this.

They went up to the top floor. The elevator doors opened to a posh suite that smelled wonderful.

Keith took a deep breath as he spread his arms. He walked further into the room until he reached the bed. His hand ran over the satin sheets. His entire body shuddered when he fell face-first into them. Yes, he was a little dirty and grimy but so what? Keith was in  _ heaven. _

“I see he’s enjoying the bed,” a deep voice said.

With a jolt, Keith raised his head. Zarkon was walking out of the shower, rubbing his hair with a towel. Seeing him, he immediately stood up at attention. Even though they were here to fuck, he couldn’t help being on alert when Zarkon was around.

“His first client was a little… rough,” Kuro explained. “He’s ready to enjoy some nice, relaxing fucking.”

Zarkon hummed. He sauntered up to Keith and placed a hand on his cheek. Keith leaned into his touch as his thumb ran over his cheek. “There’s a certain smell about him this time, though…” Zarkon leaned forward and sniffed Keith’s hair. “You smell like my  _ son.” _

Kuro grinned. “Lotor had a nice visit with him in an alley before we came here.”

“And I suppose he made a reasonable sum for something extra…” Zarkon commented.

“At least he’s nice and warmed up—and lubed.”

Zarkon took a deep breath and shuddered. “Very well… By the time my friend and I are done with you, we’ll be rid of that terrible smell from you.”

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Zarkon’s ‘friend’ was an old army buddy from back in the day. They were ruthless together on the field and in the bed. He was starting to be grateful that Kuro planned Lotor’s appointment first. What happened next was going to rock Keith’s world.

“When  _ is _ Sendak coming?” Kuro asked.

“He should be here shortly.” Zarkon took hold of Keith by his hair. He gently nudged him down to his knees until his face was near his crotch. Even with the towel in the way, Keith could see how big he was. “Why don’t you warm me up?”

Keith raised his hands, tugging at Zarkon’s towel. His flaccid cock was impressive in size. Leaning forward, Keith looked at his customer right in the eye as he swallowed the tip. Zarkon moaned, urging him to take more. Without hesitation, Keith sucked his dick slowly, running his tongue against the slit. He moaned at the taste, pressing the flat of his tongue against it. Zarkon always had this unique taste that he liked. He could never put his finger on it.

“That’s right, my pet. You look beautiful with something in your mouth,” Zarkon snarled.

“He’d look even cuter with a dick in his cunt, too,” Kuro reminded.

“That’s why I’m here.”

Keith pulled off Zarkon’s cock and looked towards the elevator doors. Sendak had arrived, wearing his work uniform. Even though he was no longer in active duty, there were still other things he did at a desk job. He told Keith that he hated his job and that he was too small for his cubicle. Keith had a hard time not laughing at that imagery. Sendak made sure to stop his laughter with a cock down his mouth.

He loved it.

Zarkon ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Glad to see that you’ve arrived, Sendak. We were just getting started.”

Sendak groaned as he moved closer to the two, shoving his hat and uniform jacket into Kuro’s hands as he passed. He completely ignored the crude comment sent towards his back. Keith bit his lip as he looked up at Sendak. He was just a little wider and bigger than Zarkon. Whenever he wrapped his legs around him, it always strained him terribly, but the pleasure was always worth it.  _ Fuck, _ Keith was already ready for whatever they were going to give him.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Sendak suggested, cupping Keith’s chin, “I want to have a good look at how  _ wet _ he is for me.”

Zarkon lifted Keith to his feet after offering him his hand. It surprised Keith to see how gentle they were being. It was only the beginning and things would change once they  _ really _ got started. Before stepping onto the bed, Zarkon silently ordered him to stay at the foot of the bed. Keith did so and watched as both of his customers climbed onto the bed. They lounged against the pillows there and Keith wished that could be him lounging.

Sendak looked him up and down, taking in his outfit of the day. There was no doubt that he had smelled Lotor on him the moment he came close.

“Go on and strip, Keith,” Zarkon ordered. “I believe Commander Sendak will join us in that department shortly.”

Keith took in a deep breath. He shucked his leather jacket to the floor. He wore a loose tank top that dipped heavily along his chest. If he leaned forward, there would be a nipple slip in seconds. Sometimes, he would do it in front of his customers just to see their reactions. When he went to pull it off, Zarkon held his hand up. Keith moved on to removing his pants and boots. He was now practically naked before them, squeezing his thighs together. Lotor’s cum was still in place with the plug Kuro had pressed into him.

It didn’t go unnoticed by the two men waiting for him.

“What do you have there?” Sendak asked.

Keith gasped, squeezing his legs tighter together. “I… I…”

Kuro cleared his throat. He had tossed Sendak’s coat carelessly aside and sat down in an armchair. “Lotor left a parting gift for you, Mr. Zarkon. Why don’t you show him, Keith?”

He let out a shuddering breath. Turning around, he bent forward and reached behind him. Spreading himself wide revealed the plug shoved into him with the sides leaking. He heard Zarkon growl from the bed and it ran a shudder up Keith’s spine.

“Come here, Keith,” Zarkon ordered.

Keith sighed softly as he stood tall. He crawled onto the bed and made his way between the two men. Zarkon stroked his cheek before pushed him to turn towards Sendak. Keith gasped when Zarkon toyed with the plug. He tugged on it gently before popping it out completely. Globs of Lotor’s cum slipped out of Keith’s cunt. There was so much of it that it dropped down onto the bed.

Zarkon growled as he shoved his fingers into Keith’s pussy, spreading his fingers wide. “How dare you let that brat fill you up with cum like this? I thought you were a more sophisticated slut than to let him do this to you.”

Keith bit down on his lip. “You could, too, for the right price…” he reminded.

He gasped as Zarkon grabbed him by his hair and tugged hard. His mouth was close to his ear as he growled out, “It seems you still don’t know how to curb that smart mouth of yours. Don’t worry—Sendak and I will fix that.”

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“We’ll see.”

Zarkon rose onto his knees, bringing Keith with him. He kissed along the omega’s neck, pressing his nose against his scent gland. Keith’s legs shook and he could feel his pussy clench, desiring a knot to stuff it full. Sendak shoved his fingers into his pussy and spread it wide open. His tongue moved through his puffy lips, catching the globs of Lotor’s cum that was still dripping out. Keith took hold of Sendak’s hair, tightly winding it between his fingers. He could feel Zarkon’s cock against the round of his ass, pressing against him.

It was a miracle that they had lasted this long without fucking him right away. Lotor’s scent on him triggered something from them both. The smell of another alpha releasing a more primal part of them.  _ Fuck, _ their pheromones were filling Keith’s lungs. Like with Lotor, he was losing himself between them but even  _ more _ so.

He wouldn’t be able to handle this.

“Fuck me,” Keith whined, pressing back against Zarkon’s cock. “Please,  _ fuck me.” _

Zarkon reached down and angled his cock so that it rubbed between his pussy lips and Sendak’s tongue. “You finally wish to behave after you had willingly let my son come inside you? I’m not sure if you deserve it.”

Keith whined louder. He knew that Kuro would get him into trouble with this. The bad blood between Zarkon and Lotor was legendary. He’d never get a good fucking if this kept up.

“I promise I’ll be good.” Keith gasped as he felt Sendak’s teeth nip against his throbbing clit. “I’ll be good for you and only you; I promise.”

His heart pounded in his chest as Zarkon considered his plea. If they held out for much longer, Keith might start fucking against Sendak’s tongue for some relief. However, he trilled as Zarkon ushered Sendak back. He took his cock and prodded at Keith’s cunt before pushing in  _ hard. _ Keith felt his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his cock filled him.  _ Fuck, _ it felt so good to have another cock in him, especially one so big.

“Even after you were fucked by my son, you feel so  _ tight,” _ Zarkon muttered. He shifted his hips and shifted his position. He gave Keith perhaps a second or two before he started  _ pounding _ into the omega he had rented for the night.

The force was so much that Keith fell forward, catching himself on his hands. Zarkon didn’t hold back; he never did. He fucked into him until the tip of his cock pushed up against his cervix. Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as it happened. Every nerve ending was on fire. He could barely hold himself up. It startled him with how his arms shook with each thrust. He knew it wasn’t because of his strength, he knew he was strong enough to hold himself up when Zarkon was fucking him.

It was the smell of alpha all around him—Kuro, Zarkon, Sendak, it was all overwhelming him!

“Oh fuck… Oh,  _ fuck!” _ Keith moaned. Zarkon’s cock was like a battering ram, fucking into him good and hard. “Keep fucking me,  _ keep fucking me!” _

Zarkon moaned at how Keith sounded. He grabbed Keith by his hair and tugged his head up. “He sounds so good, doesn’t he, Sendak? His mouth is so sweet… I bet it would be nice to have your cock in there.”

Both Sendak and Keith shuddered at the idea. Keith looked the other alpha in the eye and opened his mouth wide. He wanted Sendak’s dick in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and licked his lips, silently begging him to come forward. Sendak didn’t need to be convinced any further. He shifted closer and pulled his cock out of his pants. The tip ran over Keith’s lips, precum dripping onto his tongue, before shoving it in.

“Mm!” Keith moaned around Sendak’s cock. His teeth moved over the dick pistoning in and out of his mouth.  _ Fuck, _ he wanted them to do so much more to him.

“It looks like he’s enjoying it,” Kuro commented. “You know what he would enjoy even more? Two cocks inside him. You should have heard him last night, whimpering in his sleep about how much he would have wanted that.”

Keith whimpered. Both of them inside him? He had done it before, but each time they did it always felt like he would  _ break. _ But,  _ fuck, _ he would be lying if he said he wasn’t into the idea. Keith moaned around Sendak’s cock at the idea of them stuffing him full.

“It seems like he wants to do it, Zarkon,” Sendak pointed out.

Sendak hummed. “Very well…”

He grabbed Keith by his hair again and pulled him flush against his chest. His other hand moved down to his stretched pussy, flicking at his clit. Keith gasped as he managed to slip a finger into him, spreading his cunt open more. Sendak silently moved closer and prodded against Keith’s clit before forcing himself beside Zarkon’s finger and cock.

“Oh  _ fuck…!” _ Keith whined. He was stretched so full with their cocks inside him. His legs were shaking terribly until Sendak grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his hips. Even then, his body was shaking. It was too much too soon.

Neither of them gave him a chance to adjust to their intrusion. Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as they started fucking him. Each thrust was harder and quicker than the last. There wasn’t a single moment where he experienced being empty. Keith could hear someone telling him to breathe and to take deep breaths. He couldn’t tell who it was, but they wouldn’t be saying that if there were two large cocks in any of their holes!

But it all felt so  _ fucking good. _

Keith whimpered as he felt Zarkon slip out of him. He couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not, but he wanted him back in  _ now. _

“W-wait,” Keith muttered as he felt Zarkon pressing against his ass.

He slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt Zarkon pushing into him. Kuro usually made sure his ass was prepped in case of such situations. Zarkon, however, was much bigger than the average cock. Keith would have needed some extra prepping to take his massive dick.

“You’re so tight for me,” Zarkon said into his ear. His thrusts had renewed as he pounded harder into Keith.

Between Zarkon and Sendak, Keith felt like he was losing himself in the pleasure. His legs tightened around Sendak’s hips, pulling him in even closer. From his peripheral, he could see Kuro palming himself through his jeans. Maybe he would break and fuck his mouth—but no. Kuro knew that this time was for their clients. It would be foolish, and a waste of money, if he had done that. They would need to forfeit all the money they earned from the session.

Keith reached down and toyed with his clit. He was close. Sendak’s knot was pressing against his cunt, ready to be pressed in. Even Zarkon was close to knotting his ass. If they both knotted him at the same time?

_ Fuck, _ he wanted it.

_ Fuck, _ he wanted Kuro to let them knot him.

Sendak was growling, drool dripping down his chin. He was more feral than Keith had ever seen him. Even Zarkon was showing a primal side of himself. His teeth were gently nipping against his scent gland, just barely ready to break through his skin and claim him. Would that be so wrong? If Keith was mated by him, then he’d be set for  _ life. _ He would have begged Zarkon if Sendak hadn’t finally come in his cunt.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself cumming. Sendak was stuffing him full of his cum until he was bursting, cum dripping out from the sides. Zarkon joined him shortly, shoving his cock as deep as he could, filling Keith’s ass up. Keith felt so full, fuller than he had in a long time. A whimper left him as they both pulled out at the same time. He could feel cum dripping down his legs and out of his holes. They had to be absolutely destroyed after Zarkon and Sendak took care of him.

“I’m glad you two enjoy yourselves. If you don’t mind, though, Keith has another appointment. Do you mind if he showers?” Kuro asked, stepping closer to the bed.

Zarkon nodded as he stepped off the bed, letting Sendak drop Keith to the bed. “Very well. You will have the rest of your money in your account soon.

* * *

Kolivan was always so gentle with him. Keith practically purred as his body was pampered, having kisses delivered to his body while his legs were stroked. He shuddered as Kolivan kissed down his thigh and around his knee. It was such a gentle kind of fuck than his other clients. He loved it when Kuro scheduled him a session.

“You look exhausted,” Kolivan commented.

“Just a few other… rougher clients,” Keith answered. He sighed softly as Kolivan gently eased his legs apart. “Nothing I can’t handle, though.”

Kolivan hummed as he ran his thumb around Keith’s clit. He was one of their older clients, but Keith thought he was an attractive male. If he had kids, he would have definitely been on his DILF list. Fuck, he was on his DILF list right now, regardless of his lack of offspring.

“Then I’ll be sure to take care of you,” Kolivan muttered. His cock was running up and down his cunt, pressing against his hole with the tip.

Keith bit down on his lip. “Please, daddy…”

Kolivan growled as he pressed into Keith. He was slow as he did it, careful to not hurt him more than he already was. The pain from Sendak and Zarkon was long since gone, but he was still sore. Keith appreciated that Kolivan was always so gentle with him. When their hips met and they were flushed together, he stalled to give Keith a chance to adjust to his size. It wasn’t necessary but he continued to do it every time.

Keith sighed as the prospect of an easy fucking. Kolivan thrust into him carefully, barely letting his cock out more than a few inches before pushing back in. It was all so perfect.

“You know how to fuck me so good, Kolivan,” Keith muttered. He was gently rocked with each thrust, sighing softly when their hips met.

“You deserve to be fucked like this.”

Kolivan moaned, tossing his head back. He hadn’t increased his pace at all, gently thrusting into him. Now and then, he would thrust a little harder and immediately apologize afterward. Keith sighed each time. It felt good to have a nice gentle fuck before his next client. He secretly wished that Kuro had scheduled him later instead of so soon. Eventually, Kolivan started to pick up the pace, fucking into him a little faster. It certainly wasn’t hard, but it was enough for Keith to realize he was building them both up.

“I can’t wait to fill you up, Keith,” Kolivan muttered, pressing in as deep as he could. “You want my pups, don’t you?” He groaned at how Keith keened for him. “You’d look so beautiful, pregnant with our pups…”

Keith would like that. He may say it about every client they were with, but Kolivan? He was the one he wanted it the most from. Kolivan may not be as rich as Zarkon but he was still well off. He would be such a good alpha and father. Keith wouldn’t need to work a day in his life again, as long as he let Kolivan fill him up and keep breeding him.

Reaching town, Keith flicked at his clit. Kolivan’s knot pressed against his fingers, popping between them just to pop back out. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking how  _ nicely _ Kolivan would feel in his pussy. How tight of a fit it would be inside him. Keith wrapped his legs around Kolivan’s hips and held him in close. His thrusts were now swift, pushing in as deep as he could go.

“Knot me, please,” Keith begged.

Kolivan shuddered at the request. He leaned forward and pressed his nose into Keith’s neck. He nipped his scent gland softly, shuddering at how he moaned. “We can’t. Kuro—”

“He’s outside,” Keith reminded.

Kolivan was the only client that Kuro allowed Keith to be alone with. They couldn’t trust anyone else. If he was accidentally knotted, they couldn’t exactly be at fault for that, right? A lot of things happened in the throes of passion. Neither of them could really be to blame. His knot pressed against Keith’s cunt. It would go in with just one more push. Keith nudged it gently with his fingers, trying to coax Kolivan to go a little further and push it in. It would be over before any of them would realize it.

Keith whined when Kolivan pulled back, his knot slipping away from him.

“I can’t do that to Kuro,” Kolivan said. “He’d never let me fuck you again if I did.”

It was a risk that Keith was willing to take, but he understood if Kolivan didn’t want to take that jump. He liked fucking him and wanted to keep it going. Keith tweaked at his clit, rolling it around between his fingers. He was so close to cumming.

Kolivan leaned in closer again and started to kiss his shoulder and neck. His cock was twitching in Keith. With his end drawing near, Kolivan picked up the pace. He fucked into Keith hard, slamming into him until his knot was dangerously close to popping in. Keith knew he would hold onto his control. Kolivan filled him up with a feral growl. His cum felt  _ hot _ inside his cunt. His entire body shuddered as he clamped around the cock inside him, cumming and squirting against the alpha.

Keith felt completely boneless as he lay on the bed. Kolivan’s arms shook while he kept himself from falling onto him. Carefully, he eased himself onto Keith. He once again pampered him with kisses and attention. Keith sighed softly. This was nice. How could he not want something like this?

“Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but Keith’s got another appointment in the next room,” Kuro said, opening the door. He looked at both Keith and Kolivan, almost suspecting what had happened before when he wasn’t around. “Come on, Keith. Quickly shower and get to it.”

He sighed softly. Turning his head, Keith kissed Kolivan’s jawline. “Same time next week?” They both moaned as Kolivan pulled out of Keith. Cum started dripping out of him, staining the sheets beneath him.

“Always.”

* * *

“Look at these fat tits. They fit so perfectly in my hand.”

Macidus had been playing with his tits for most of their session. Right now, his tapered cock was between his tits as he fucked them. Keith lay on the bed and allowed the alpha to do what he wanted. That was what he paid for, after all.

“You like this, don’t you?” Macidus moaned above him.

“Oh, I like it so much,” Keith said, with a dead voice. He never understood the pleasure of a titjob. Macidus was the only one who seemed to like it out of all their clients.

Macidus groaned deeply as he fucked into Keith’s tits harder. He tweaked at his nipples and it pulled a whimpering sound from his rented omega. Often, the tip of his cock would hit Keith’s chin. Instead of turning his head away, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Macidus enjoyed himself even more now that he had something else to fuck into.

He cursed up at the ceiling as he fucked into Keith’s tits harder. The more he did it, the more Keith couldn’t understand why it was such an interesting thing. He looked over at Kuro, silently begging for help.

Kuro had to keep himself from laughing. “Keith had been waiting to have you  _ all _ day. He told me he loved how well you fucked him after fucking his tits.”

Macidus groaned. “Is that so? Then I shouldn’t let my favorite omega wait any longer,” Macidus said.

Keith suppressed a sigh when Macidus finally pulled away from his tits. They were messy and wet now, both from Macidus’ precum and spit.

He was pulled to stand with one tug from Macidus. Keith was spun around and pressed down into the bed. His nails scraped over Keith’s scalp and he was almost embarrassed to say how much he liked that. It pulled a pleased sigh from him. Macidus ran his cock up and down Keith’s pussy. When he pushed in, it was  _ hard. _ There was no holding back for him after spending so long fucking his tits.

His balls slapped against the back of his thighs as he fucked into Keith fast. Despite the feral-like fuck, his hands were still on Keith’s tits. He would tweak and tug at the nipples as if he was trying to draw milk from them. They would at any second if he kept this up. Kuro always made sure that his tits would leak for Macidus whenever he paid for their time. Even if he had to force it with a stimulant that tasted awful to Keith.

And sure enough, there it was.

Keith bit down on his lip as Macidus groaned behind him. His hands completely covered his tits, squeezing out as much milk as he could. Macidus brought his milk-soaked hand to his mouth and licked it clean. He did it to the other one as well, groaning as he did so.

“You always taste so sweet, Keith,” Macidus commented. He was fucking into Keith harder now, spurred on by what he tasted. “I could suckle on them for hours and never get bored. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? All you would need to do is keep my cock warm as I suck your tits dry.”

“You’re such a dirty old man,” Keith scoffed. He moaned as Macidus pushed him down by the back of his neck.  _ “Fuck me, _ you really can’t get enough of this, can you?”

Macidus let out a pitiful whine. For someone as mighty as he was, he was practically butter whenever he was with Keith. His thrusts were faltering now, pressing his ever-growing knot against his pussy. Keith reached back behind him to place his hand against Macidus’ stomach. He would knot Keith without remorse and wouldn’t care if Kuro was there to witness it. It was only with Macidus that they had to be so careful with.

Keith shuddered as Macidus pressed himself flat against him. He pumped cum into him as he continuously thrust into him. Just to be safe, Keith pressed harder against the alpha’s abdomen. Eventually, Macidus fell on top of him with a heavy sigh.

“You’re so good for me, Keith—so, so good,” Macidus muttered.

Kuro cleared his throat. “Hate to intrude on your ‘lovely’ moment, but your hour is up.”

Macidus slowly lifted himself off of Keith. His dick was still hard in Keith’s cunt, pulsing against his walls. “I’m paying for another hour, Kuro. It seems to me that Keith still has a little more milk in his tits.”

“It’s your money. Just don’t make him  _ too _ sore,” Kuro said.

Keith groaned.

* * *

Kuro had to carry him back to their apartment. Keith’s legs felt weak and he could hardly hold himself up. The sight of their crummy bed had him sighing. He pushed himself out of Kuro’s arms and nearly crawled to the mattress. He didn’t bother climbing onto it completely. Keith pressed his face right into the blanket as his legs were pressed into the floor.

“This was a rough night…” Keith muttered.

“Yeah, but you did it,” Kuro said. He was typing away as his phone, most likely calculating once more how much they earned today. “You earned a lot, which is good since Lotor won’t be around to fuck you for a while.”

That wasn’t so bad. Keith hoped that meant he could take a break.

“I need a shower so badly,” Keith said as he rolled onto his back. He brought the blankets with him, cocooning himself.

“I’ll set that up for you.”

“Thanks…”

In the warmth of the blanket, Keith was dozing off. He was exhausted after everything he had to do. Kuro had finished setting up his shower and was now trying to nudge him awake. Keith groaned, though, kicking Kuro back.

“Hey, I make you a shower and this is the thanks I get?” Kuro snapped.

“I’m tired,” Keith reminded.

“That’s not an excuse to be so cranky.”

Keith mumbled under his breath, covering his head with the blanket. He heard Kuro sigh and the next thing he knew his boots and pants were being taken cared of. With what little strength he had left, Keith tried to push his brother away. Kuro caught his ankle and dropped it to the floor.

“You’re such a brat,” Kuro said.

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ brat,” Keith replied.

Kuro growled. “You know what? You’re right.”

Keith gasped as both his pants and boxers were pulled off with one tug. He was wide awake now.

Kuro stared down at him with a dark look, biting his lip to keep himself from grinning too much. Keith had seen that look plenty of times before and it never failed to make him wet. He silently spread his legs as Kuro dropped down onto his knees. His hands were cold on Keith’s thighs, but he didn’t seem to mind. All of his attention was on how Kuro leaned closer to his pussy. A shudder ran through Keith’s spine as his brother’s tongue swiped through his slick and sweaty folds.

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ Keith moaned.

“It gets harder every day to see you with our clients,” Kuro said. His tongue swirled around his clit before suckling on it for a few seconds. “I just want to pull them from your cunt so I can show them how you  _ really _ like to be fucked.”

Keith moaned. “They’ll get jealous when they see how well you  _ knot _ me.”

“That’s true, but they need to learn their place.” Kuro moved Keith further onto the bed. He grabbed his brother’s shirt and pulled it over his head. Macidus had left some bruises along his tits after the second round and he sucked his teeth at them. “I should charge him extra for what he did.”

“It’s not so bad,” Keith muttered. “I’m sure I’ll feel better if you start taking care of me.”

“Is that what my baby wants? Does he want me to take care of him?”

“Yes, daddy. I want you to take care of my slutty pussy. Make me forget all the other cocks that have been inside me.”

Kuro groaned. He reached down to his pants and undid them. Keith was practically drooling at the sight of it. His cock was a little bigger and thicker than Lotor’s but didn’t have the girth that Zarkon and Sendak had. But,  _ fuck, _ if it didn’t have Keith’s cunt  _ clenching _ at the idea of having it in him. Kuro leaned forward and ran the head of his cock against his pussy. He teased his entrance, giving Keith just the head.

They both sighed at the feeling. Even after he had been fucked by so many others today, Keith was still so  _ tight. _ Keith shifted his hips as he tried to coax Kuro to start putting more of his dick in. Instead, Kuro held onto his hips to keep himself from moving. It pulled a whine out Keith, a pathetic one he only reserved for his step-brother. Kuro groaned and squeezed his hips even more. There was so much self-control there.

“Kuro, please,” Keith whined. “I’ve been waiting all night for this…”

“Have you? You seemed pretty content to fuck all those other alphas,” Kuro reminded.

He shook his head. “They’re not like you—they’re  _ nothing _ compared to you.”

Kuro groaned. “Tell me more; tell me how much more you like me than them.”

Keith bit down on his lip  _ hard. _ Kuro’s pace was absolutely relentless. His hips slammed into Keith’s, his balls slapping against his ass. He could feel his dick pressing deep inside him, pressing against his cervix.  _ Fuck, _ Keith loved how Kuro got like this when they were fucking. It was always so aggressive and possessive. If they could be paid to be fucked, then they would be set for life. Everyone would see just how much Kuro loved fucking him and vice versa.

They would make so much more money than just whoring Keith out. Maybe they could do both.

“Keeeeeith,” Kuro said as he slowed down his thrusts. “I’m  _ waiting.” _

“Ah!” Keith moved onto his elbows and looked into Kuro’s eyes. “You’re the best alpha in this fucking  _ city. _ Your cock is just so great and— _ fuck— _ it fills me so perfectly.” He reached down and toyed with his clit, tweaking it between his fingers. “Keep fucking me, Kuro. I need it so badly.”

Kuro groaned as he started fucking into him harder once again. His hands were gripping Keith’s hips tightly. There would be bruises he would be proud of later. Keith continued to toy with his clit as his brother’s cock fucked his pussy. He was so close—just so fucking close. Kuro pulled his hand away before he had a chance to cum and it ripped a pitiful sound out of him again. If they were fucking, Kuro never allowed Keith to cum by his own touch. He was only allowed to cum from Kuro’s dick alone.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Kuro asked.

He leaned in close to Keith, burying his face into his neck. His teeth ran over his scent gland and Keith felt his cunt  _ pulse _ .

He wanted it so badly.

“You’re wrapped around my cock so tightly. I bet no one else could feel how tight you can _really_ become.” Kuro cursed beneath his breath. “How long have you been waiting for a knot today, huh? I know you wanted it from everyone.”

Keith whined. “Kuro—”

_ “Say it.” _ Kuro was snarling into his ear now as he kept fucking him harder and harder. “Say how much you want my knot.”

“I want it!” Keith shouted. He wrapped his legs around Kuro’s hips, keeping him close. Keith whimpered as he felt Kuro’s knot trying to squeeze into his tight cunt. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ I-I’m gonna cum…!”

“That’s right, baby,” Kuro moaned. “Tighten your cunt around my dick. I’m going to knot you and fill you up with so much cum.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. His pussy tightened around Kuro’s dick so tightly that it nearly squeezed him out. But Kuro kept fucking him through his orgasm, his knot popping in and out of him. He snarled and bit down onto Keith’s scent gland as his knot finally pushed into place. Keith could feel loads of hot cum filling him up. Kuro still fucked into him until he finally stopped.

They lay together, breathing heavily. Keith nuzzled against his brother’s neck, breathing in his alpha pheromones.

“That felt so fucking good…” Kuro muttered. He moved them until they laid on their sides. “I thought I would never get a chance to do this to you after the night we had.”

Keith groaned from the movement. “That was so good…”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Kuro licked the bite mark he had done to Keith. “I’ll give you another one after we take a shower.”

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly sweating as I was writing this. It's just so much fucking and I love writing fucky content. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Perversions)


End file.
